This in-patient program with selected overnight stays for childhood and adolescent neuropsychiatric disorders largely involved those with conduct disorders and attentional deficit disorders. Pharmacological compounds studied were methylphenidate, amphetamine, piribedil, L-DOPA, tryptophan, Mianserin, clorgyline, and desipramine. Piribedil is safe but clinically ineffective in HAC while L-DOPA is minimally clinically effective. Tryptophan is effective on attention measures. Pharmacokinetic studies with clinical responses are included. Amphetamine half-life in children is about one-third that of adults. Behavior and motor activity responses to d-amphetamine occur during the absorption phase as determined by serial plasma amphetamine following a single dose. Central neurotransmitters and their metabolites are being studied in plasma and urine. Urinary 3-methoxy-4-hydroxyphenylglycol (MHPG) shows a time-related decrease during treatment with d-amphetamine; dopamine metabolites are unchanged. Tyramine and its metabolites are also decreased following d-amphetamine, whereas phenylethylamine is greatly increased following d-amphetamine.